


Rematch

by Katlen



Series: Main Event [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Really really NFSW, Threesome - F/M/M, anal sex - first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace, Danse and Arthur have a bit of fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

“Does it sound stupid to say that I'm nervous as hell?” Danse asked Grace, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pant legs.

“Not at all. But you also know you shouldn't be, right? It's just me and Arthur. You know both of us. So tell me what's got you nervous about tonight?” She asked, reaching out to stroke the back of his neck lightly.

“You know what,” he said closing his eyes with a sigh and blushing all the same. “It's not something I've ever done before. I want to, but at the same time, I'm afraid to.”

“Would it be better if I wasn't here?..”

“No. No. Don't you dare leave.” He said emphatically. “I think the only reason I can do this is because you're going to be here with me.”

Grace shifted on the small couch in their quarters and slid into his lap. She ground herself lightly against his semi hard cock.

“See, just thinking about it has got you going,” she teased in a low voice.

Danse chuckled, blushing once more. “I won't lie. I've thought about it a lot since the other morning in the gym when Arthur and I talked... and... yeah. It does turn me on. But Gracie, honestly, if you weren't here I wouldn't have the courage to explore this side of myself.”

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him comfortably. He nuzzled his cheek against her hair and her ear, humming in contentment.

Grace let her head fall back on her shoulders, exposing her neck to his lips. Just as Danse found the tiny sensitive spot he could count on to turn her into a quivering mass there was a soft knock in their door.

“Com-come in,” Grace called raggedly.

Arthur let himself in, grinning hugely at the two of them on the couch.

Danse looked up from Grace's neck long enough to say hello as Arthur plopped down next to them.

“I see you started without me?” Arthur said, leaning close enough to kiss Grace on the cheek.

“I was getting him warmed up for you,” Grace joked, sliding off Danse's lap to retrieve three glasses and a bottle of Bourbon she had set aside just for tonight.

She filled the glasses to the halfway mark and handed one to each of the guys before perching on the arm of the couch next to Danse.

The sexual tension in the room was thick and heavy and she could tell Danse's nervous energy was starting to get the better of him, so without warning she slid into the floor in front of him, laying her head in his lap.

She knew being in this prone supplicating position in front of him was a huge turn on. He looked down at her and she let her tongue touch her lips suggestively.

Arthur chuckled next to Danse, not missing the innuendo of Grace's actions at all.

“You see what she's doing, don't you?” Danse said, glancing over at Arthur.

“Oh yes.. I think women are taught how to drive men crazy at a very young age,” he murmured.

Grace leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against Danse's thigh and reaching out with one hand to stroke Arthur's knee. He lay his hand on top of hers with a smile and grace intertwined their fingers together. She straightened up on her knees before bringing her and Arthur's intertwined hands to Danse's lap.

Danse sucked in a soft breath of surprise as both their hands began to gently stroke his cock through his pants. He groaned as Grace wrapped her fingers around his base and Arthur traced light patterns up and down his shaft with just his fingertips.

Arthur leaned over Danse and gently kissed him, while reaching down with one hand to pull Grace close as well. He moved from Danse's lips to hers without stopping for breath.

Grace ran her hand down Arthur's chest, while she kissed him, slipping her hand inside his leather battlecoat. When she pulled away Danse drew him close for a deep kiss as Grace worked the snap on his fatigues.

Danse let out an audible groan when she freed his hardening cock from the confines of his clothing. Arthur was leaning over Danse slightly, still kissing him when Grace took his cock into her mouth.

Danse growled in surprise at her warm mouth engulfing him and Arthur pulled back to watch as she licked and sucked his friend's cock.

Danse nudged the coat from Arthur's shoulders until he dropped it away to the floor, stripping off the thin tee shirt he wore underneath. Danse bent his head to Arthur's bare chest, his lips and teeth skimming along the skin and taut muscles.

Arthur sighed raggedly still watching Grace suck slowly on Danse's cock. Danse ran his hands down Arthur's bare chest, tugging gently at the waistband of his fatigues while they kissed.

Danse slid the fatigues and his underwear down Arthur's muscular legs as Grace pulled her mouth away to lick and nip gently at the inside of Arthur's thighs.

She took a small step closer to run her tongue along Arthur's uncircumcised cock, feeling him twitch against her lips.

Danse trailed his hand shyly up Arthur's leg and cupped his balls in one hand while Grace sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

Arthur's head dropped back against his shoulder and he drew a long shuddering breath.

“Fuck..” he moaned, “You two are deadly together in more ways than one.”

It broke the intense tension in the room as both Paladins laughed softly.

“I want to try something though,” Arthur said with a grin, taking Danse's hand and pulling him up off the couch.

He led Danse to the small space behind the love seat, stripping him out of the last of his clothes along the way. Danse glanced back at Grace with a hint of uncertainty, but allowed Arthur to position him so that he was leaning slightly over the back of the couch, his arms and hands braced on it.

“Grace, come here... Get under him and just keep doing what you were doing. Let's see if we can make our Danse melt between us.” Arthur's grin was both lecherous and playful.

Grace came around to the back of the couch, wriggled herself right in between Danse's legs and started sucking his cock once more.

She could feel the tension in Danse's muscles and knew he felt a bit exposed bent over this way. But Arthur's hand began rubbing up and down his back, stroking lightly as he knelt behind Danse. When he leaned forward and ran his tongue along Danse's firm round ass the older man gasped loudly.

Grace reached up and twined her fingers in with her husbands to help him relax.

“I'm not going to hurt you, I hope you know that.” Arthur said softly behind him.

“I do.. This is all just.. so new.. and different. I'm not afraid, Arthur.” Danse said with a smile.

“Good,” Arthur answered, leaning in once more to tongue gently at the back of Danse's thigh.

With Grace's mouth on his cock and Arthur kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin of his rear, Danse was suddenly grateful for the couch back to lean on.

He swore softly as both their mouths teased him.

When Arthur's tongue gently probed him for the first time Danse cried out sharply, his cock throbbing in Grace's mouth, near orgasm.

“S-s-stop,” He gasped. “I.. need a minute.”

Grace pulled back from him, gently rubbing his thighs. She looked at Arthur, kneeling behind her husband, his cock rock hard and throbbing. She licked her palm and reached for him. Arthur groaned deeply and bucked his hips, rutting into her slick hand.

“Sweetheart,” Grace said to Danse, “You aren't the only one whose turned on as hell by all this.”

Danse chuckled, looking down to watch her stroking Arthur's cock. The size of it was suddenly making him reconsider what they had in mind tonight.

“I”m not sure I can do this,” he mumbled, turning dark red with embarrassment.

“Give us a chance to get you ready for it, honey,” Grace said. “You need to be relaxed, and it's not like Arthur is just going to jump on you.”

Danse nodded, and took a deep breath. Grace shifted her attention back to him, massaging his thighs and very slowly licking his cock. Arthur retrieved a small tin of petroleum jelly from the desk drawer, remembering where Danse kept it from the last time they were all together in his room, and knelt behind him again.

“This isn't something you do fast, Danse” Arthur said softly as he touched him, gently rubbing the lubricant onto Danse's skin. “Especially not the first time.”

Danse, nodded, swallowing hard, his eyes locking with Grace's. She watched his expression go from faint surprise to pleasure, as Arthur slid one finger into him.

“Unh... Christ,” Danse moaned, his cock twitching as Arthur worked the finger in and out very slowly.

Grace slid up under Danse's body until she was leaning against the couch he held onto. She hugged him and kissed his lips, feeling him relax a little more.

His arms wrapped around her and he nipped sharply at her neck, bruising the tender skin with his teeth.

Grace ran her hands over his back and shoulders in a gentle caress as Arthur continued to slowly work the finger in and out.

Danse relaxed and he spread his legs open a bit wider, biting his lip and groaning with each slow stroke Arthur made.

Arthur slowly added another finger, and Danse rocked his hips back to meet him when he did, causing the younger man to groan softly.

Grace moved back down to the floor and reached out to run her fingertips across Arthur's cock again, smearing his pre-cum around the head of his cock slowly.

Arthur's hips rocked forward at her touch with a trembling thrust.

“You little tease,” Arthur growled at her with a chuckle.

“She is that,” Danse agreed, his eyes closed and head leaned back again his shoulders.

“Like you two would have me any other way?” She laughed, licking quickly at the head of Danse's cock.

He gasped and jerked back against Arthur's hand.

“How are you feeling, Danse?” Arthur asked, his voice low and silky.

“Horny as fuck mean anything to you?” Danse groaned, looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

“Are you comfortable?” Arthur asked, leaning close enough that his chest rubbed against Danse's back.

“Yeah..” Danse groaned softly.

“Just relax,” Arthur said, dropping a small kiss against Danse's shoulder blade as he stepped closer. Arthur rubbed a little more petroleum jelly on his cock before gently pressing it against Danse's ass.

Danse immediately tensed up. Grace leaned forward, taking his still hard cock into her mouth and sucking him gently.

“Christ,” Danse moaned softly, relaxing at the feel of her hot mouth on him.

“Danse, take a slow deep breath when I tell you to, ok?” Arthur said softly.

Danse nodded, and breathed in slowly and deeply when he was asked to.

Grace ran her hands over his thighs and stomach as she watched them. Danse moaned quietly one time, but he never cried out in pain.

After a moment Arthur stopped, and stood still, his head resting against his friends back, his body taut with tension.

Danse leaned forward, resting his forearms and his head against the back of the couch as Arthur stood very still behind him.

“Fuck that feels good,” Danse groaned after a few more minutes had passed.

“Yes, it does,” Arthur answered, his voice uneven from it's usual timbre.

“I know that's not … all of you,” Danse said, glancing back.

“No... I'm just letting your relax. Like I said, this is not something you do quick. Not the first time, anyway.”

Danse nodded, laying his head back in his arms.

“Gracie, you didn't have to stop what you were doing,” he laughed softly.

“Oh, you liked that, huh?” she teased him.

“I always do.” the last word turned into a long moan as she took him in her mouth once again.

Danse trembled between them, Arthur slowly easing his hard length in Danse's body while Grace laved his cock with her tongue.

He panted out a whispery series of moans that were the sexiest thing Arthur had ever heard in his life, making him grunt in response to just the sounds.

He slid his arms around Danse's ribs, helping to support his weight.

“Grace...” Danse groaned, shaking his head restlessly from side to side. “I .. know .. what you meant now.. Oh, fuck..”

“You can't really describe how good it feels, can you sweetheart?” she asked with a knowing smile.

“No. No..” Danse groaned, his eyes closed and his body trembling helplessly.

Arthur groaned very quietly behind him and Danse realized he could feel Arthur's chest and stomach pressed tightly against his back now.

“I've.. got all of you.. don't I?” He asked Arthur softly.

“Yes,” he replied, his voice a purring bass rumble. “Are you ok?”

“Yes.. it feels so.. fucking good. Not like I thought it would be at all.”

“Better or...” Arthur asked, rubbing his beard lightly across Danse's shoulders.

“Ohgod yes! But.. between you, and Gracie.. I'm..” he broke off with a soft laugh.

“It's alright, Danse” Arthur smiled, kissing his back gently. “Just relax and let go. We've got you.”

Arthur began to move very slowly and Danse could do nothing but hang is head and moan, his lips pressed tight in a vain attempt to muffle the sound. His knees weakened when Grace began to match the movement of her lips on his cock to Arthur's gentle thrusts. She grabbed his hips to help support him as he faltered.

He could feel heat coiling tightly in his stomach and groin as his orgasm built.

“Fuck,” Arthur muttered softly behind him. “Um.. Danse, do you want me out or in when I... finish?” Arthur gasped, his voice ragged and rough.

“In... out.. I don't care.. Just.. Fuck.. I'm so damn close,” Danse gasped in reply. His hips were pumping weakly against Grace's mouth in front of him and Arthur's hard cock inside him.

Arthur began to thrust into him harder, more urgent now as he could feel Danse's body tightening around him. Grace matched her timing to his and with a strangled cry Danse shoved his knuckle into his mouth, muffling a scream as he started to cum, Grace's lips tightening around his spurting cock.

His body shook in a long drawn out release like he had never experienced in his life. Arthur followed him over the edge, crying out himself as Danse's body squeezed him, milking him to completion.

Danse leaned heavily on the couch, grateful for Grace helping support his weight as his knees buckled, even Arthur's firm grip around his ribs was a welcoming strength.

“Oh...” Danse said softly, pulling his knuckle from his mouth and looking at the deep indention of his teeth. “I feel like I'm about to pass out.” he laughed, humming deep from within his chest.

Arthur pulled out very slowly, running his hands up Danse's strong back as he straightened up, helping Grace up from where she still knelt before him.

“Don't move,” she said, pointing at both of them before disappearing into the bathroom. She returned a second later with a warm wet cloth and gently cleaned Arthur, then Danse as they tried to recover some strength.

Danse suddenly hooked one arm around her before twisting and hooking the other around Arthur's neck, pulling them both close to him in a tight hug.

Arthur dragged Grace in between them, sandwiching her in a bear-hug. Danse kissed Arthur's lips as the younger man blinked in surprise. Grace chuckled, hugging Dance and rubbing Arthur's side with one hand.

They stayed like that for several minutes just holding each other quietly before Arthur spoke quietly.

“Is anyone else suddenly starving?” he asked with a laugh, breaking the other two into chuckles.

“Get dressed, let's go raid the cafeteria kitchen!” He said excitedly.

 

 

 


End file.
